Unexpected
by xmxoxoxnxy
Summary: Just wanted to try my hand at my first favorite naruto pairing  Sakura gets a surprise when she confesses to Kakashi


_Started: 16/08/11_

**Unexpected**

Ages: Kakashi 35

Sakura 21

_By Moony_

I do not own Naruto

**Kakashi stood in **front of the cenotaph.

This was normal for him, he did this every day.

But his thought were not with the people who's names were carved there.

It was with his pink haired student.

It happened three months ago.

She'd been working the day he'd come back from an S rank mission, when she'd seen the condition he'd been in she'd blown up

Ranting and raving about how he should be more careful because there were people who cared about him.

And when he'd choked out "Who?" through his bloodied lips, she'd clammed up so tightly, Tsunade had had her leave the room.

And she's been avoiding him ever since.

And he couldn't figure out why.

At first every time she'd see him coming she would either turn the other way, or she would pretend to be very busy with work, and lately he hadn't even seen her in the hospital either.

He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

**Sakura sat on **her bed, in her apartment.

It was the only place she felt safe now a days, because she knew he wouldn't come here.

She was avoiding him.

She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it.

She couldn't face him now, and she didn't think she ever could again.

She had fallen in love her _Sensei._

And that was taboo.

She didn't know when she'd started, maybe when he had saved her from Sasuke that time…

All she knew was when she'd seen him lying on that hospital bed, she'd completely freaked out.

She sighed and banged her head against the wall. "_Ma-taku, _I'm such an idiot."

She closed her eyes.

The last time she'd seen him was on the training grounds.

_She'd been training with Naruto and Sai earlier that afternoon ._

_It had been two months since the incident in the hospital._

_She dodged a punch from Sai, but tensed when she felt a familiar chakra in the training grounds, she didn't see the punch Naruto, it sent her flying, only to land at Kakashi's feet._

"_Hey, Kaka-Sensei!" Naruto called._

_Kakashi looked down at Sakura, "Two on one seems quite unfair. Do you guys mind if I join you?"_

_Sakura knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her alone so he could talk to her privately._

_She smiled, "_Gomen ne, _Sensei, but I just remembered Tsunade-sama wanted me at the hospital taday."_

_And she ran off as fast as she could._

She'd been hiding in her room ever since.

She started when there was a knock on the door, but she relaxed when she felt Naruto's chakra on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Naruto." She said as she opened the door.

She led him into her living room where they plopped down on her couch.

"So, Sakura-chan, what's going on with you and Kaka-Sensei? Why are you avoiding him like the plague?"

Sakura blached. "What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding him. I've just been too busy at the hospital…"

"Don't lie to me, Sakura-chan."

She took a very deep breath, "Alright, fine I'll tell you, but if you tell _anyone, _I'll beat you up so bad even Mr. Fluffly won't be able to heal you, got it?"

"_H-h-hai, _Sakura-chan."

Now it was Sakura's turn to gulp, she looked down at her fingers as she fidgeted with them. "I'm in love with him, Naruto."

"With who, Sakura-chan?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her forefinger and thumb. "With Kakashi, you idiot! Kakashi!"

His eyes widened. "_N-nani_?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you tell anyone your dead, got it?"

Naruto nodded. "But, Sakura-chan, why don't you tell him?"

Sakura stared at him, "Are you out of your mind? I can't do that!"

His face turned serious. "But, Sakura-chan think about it, what would you do if he didn't come back from his next mission and he didn't know? A_ shinobi's_ life is short, you can't let any chance of happiness pass you by."

She stared at him, "Naruto…. When did you become so wise?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I have my moment."

She rolled her eyes. "Apparently. Come on, I'll treat to ramen."

"RAMEN!"

She rolled her eyes.

**Kakashi was walking **passed Ichiraki Ramen stand, when he heard her laugh.

His heart skipped a beat, but he wouldn't have been able to tell you why.

He made his way over to the stand, and moved aside the curtain flap. "Hello, you two." He greeted his former students.

He made his way over and sat on Naruto's right.

"Hey, Kaka-Sensei." Naruto said. "Sakura-chan is treating me to ramen!"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled. "That's nice of her."

**Sakura sat silently**, not even daring to breath.

That is until Naruto nudged her in the side.

She glared at him.

For the first time since Team 7 was founded, there was a very uncomfortable silence.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she couldn't take it anymore.

She made a show of stretching her arms above her head, yawning as she did so, "Well, I'm beat, see you guys later. Oh, before I forget," she leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear, "remember what I said this afternoon, tell _anyone _and your dead." She patted him on the shoulder, "Well, goodnight, you two."

**Sakura was getting **ready for bed, when someone pounded on her front door.

"_Hai, hai, _I'm coming, I'm coming."

When she opened the door, she froze.

"Kaka-Sensei!" she said in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here?" her heart was beating two or three miles a minute.

His visible black eye seemed to look right through her. "Are you going to let your old _ Sensei _outside or are you going to let me in?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "It's the middle of summer, _ Sensei." _She said in a dead pan voice.

"Oh?" he looked behind him, for some reason, "well so it is."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she stepped aside to let him in.

She led him into her living room and mentioned for him to sit on the couch, while she took the arm chair across from him.

"So, what brings you here, _Sensei_?" she asked.

"You are going to tell me why you have been avoiding me." His voice was pleasant enough, but his black eye was serious.

"I don't know what your-"

"Sakura." he interrupted her, "I have known you since you were twelve years old, I think I would know when something was bothering you."

She remained silent.

She wouldn't meet his eyes.

He sighed and got up, he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, he took her face in his hands. "What's wrong, Sakura, you can tell me I won't judge you."

She sighed and shifted her eyes away from his face. "_Sensei, _have you ever been in love with someone you shouldn't be in love with?"

"Yes."

For the first time that night she looked at his face, into his eyes, "Oh," was all she said.

"It's you." He said.

"What?"

"You're the someone I shouldn't be in love with."

"Sensei,-"

He put a finger on her lips, "Say my name. Just once, then you can go back to ignoring me."

Right then, she saw the pain in his eyes, the pain she had cased.

Her heart broke for him. "Kakashi." She said softly, she put both her hands on his mask, looking at his eyes for any sign that she was making him uncomfortable, she found none.

She pulled it down softly, and kissed him, "I love you, Kakashi."

Translations

Gomen ne- I'm sorry

Hai- Yes

Nani- What

Shinobi- Ninja

Sensei- Teacher

**AN: Well, this was rather painful to write, but I'm glad I did ^_^**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
